


Memorial Day, Part Seven

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The invite is habit. Even historically educational. At least he tells himself. </i> </p><p> </p><p><b>Prompt:</b> Steve: Memorial Day.<br/><b>Setting:</b> 2011, Honolulu Hawaii (Five-0 Task Force, Year Two)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorial Day, Part Seven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JK Ashavah (ashavah)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashavah/gifts), [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



> A set of 100 Word Prompts for Hawaii Five-0.
> 
>  **Prompt:** Steve: Memorial Day.  
>  **Setting:** 2011, Honolulu Hawaii (Five-0 Task Force, Year Two)

The invite is habit. Even historically educational. At least he tells himself. 

They say yes, either way. Danny, at his side, silently respectful and noisily awkward in turns. Grace, the picture of innocence: skipping away, braids flapping, beaming when Steve offers to let her lei his father’s plaque. 

They do their best through his schedule, but he still sends them to Ford Island with prebought tickets, to a tour with the memorial _and_ the museum, for two hours free. Only to be more keenly aware of their absence, and the time creeping, than he ever wasn’t inconvenienced by their presence.


End file.
